Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II
| fecha =26 de octubre de 2010 | genero =Acción en tercera persona | modo =Un jugador, multijuagador | rating = | plataforma =Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, ,pc, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, |requerimientos = }} Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, o ''Star Wars: La Fuerza Desencadenada IITraducción oficial en Venezuela es la continuación del videojuego [[Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego)|''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed]], y fue anunciado en la edición de 2009 de Spike Video Game Awards el 12 de diciembre de 2009.From the VGAs: Sequels Announced for Force Unleashed, True Crime at Kotaku.com La historia toma lugar entre el Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith' y Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, justo como el primer The Force Unleashed. Historia thumb|left|248px|Starkiler guía a un grupo de rebeldes a través de la Salvation para impedir la conquista de los imperiales Después de la muerte de Galen Marek abordo de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, Darth Vader trata de revivirlo al llevarlo a Kamino para que lo clonen. Su motivo es crear al Guerrero Sith perfecto. Marek es entrenado por Vader una vez más, el cual le dice que él es uno de los muchos intentos por clonar a su yo original, y que los otros se habían vuelto locos, lo que le dio al clon una razón para dudar de su estabilidad mental. Pero cuando experimenta una visión que muestra a Vader traicionando a su yo original, él finalmente decide escapar de Kamino robando el Caza TIE de Vader y empieza a experimentar memorias de una vida que no recuerda haber vivido. El fugitivo localiza al General Rahm Kota, quien había sido capturado por el Imperio y estaba siendo detenido en Cato Neimoidia por ejecución en el palacio del Barón Tarko. Él debe luchar su camino a través del opulento dominio, y aliviar a Kota después de 7 días de pruebas de gladiadores. Tarko libera al Gorog, la criatura gigante mostrada en el trailer. Marek también viaja a Dagobah, después de que fuera mencionado por Kota, y se le quedó estancado en la mente del clon. Despues de rescatar a Kota de Cato Neimodia, se fue junto con Kota el el Rogue Shadow (Sombra Furtiva) hacia el plneta Dagobah, donde Starkiller se encuentra junto con el Maestro Yoda en una cueva misteriosa y le dice a Starkiller antes de pasar: "Lo que has estado buscando, adentro lo encontraras" Cuando Starkiller entra a la caverna siente la presencia de multilpes cuerpos con habilidad para la fuerza, de repente una mano toca la espalda de Starkiller y activa sus dos espadas de poder; y se da cuenta que son varios clones como el pidiendo ayuda, y no los tomo en cuenta y siguio su curso, hasta ver una cortina de nubes donde al fondo se veia una silueta de una mujer y Starkiller sabia exactamente quien era, era Juno en la sala de comando de la nave "la salvacion", ordenando a todas las naves que activen el protocolo de defensa, cuando de pronto alguien dispara y golpea a Juno de un brazo, haciendo que se desmayara y quedara inconsiente. Starkiller se dio cuenta que Juno habia sido capturada por el imperio, entoces regreso a su nave junto con Kota y se fueron hasta una ubicacion donse se encontraba la nave "la salvacion" y fueron a prepararse para rescatar a Juno que fue localizada en el planeta Kamino, lugar donde escapo el clon de Stakiller de las fuerzas de Vader. Starkiller, Kota y PROXY Abandonan la nave y se embarcan rumbo a la fabrica donde se encontraba Juno, Al final Vader tenia a Juno como Rehen y Vader amenazo a Starkiller de que volviera al Lado Oscuro para siempre o Vader mataria a Juno, entonces Juno intento enfrentar a Vader con una de las espadas de Starkiller pero vader con un Empujon de Fuerza la expulso fuera de donde estaba, aterrizando bruscamente en una plataforma. Starkiller con mucho enojo se enfrento a vader por segunda vez y mediante un mayor control y poder sobre la Fuerza, consiguio derrotar al Lord Sith, Antes de dar un ultimo movimiento Kota y 4 soldados aparecen para detener a Starkiller antes de que lo mate, Kota le explica que antes de matar a Vader lo llevaria como prisionero a Dantooine para interrogarlo y que el revele los secretos del imperio.sss Si Starkiller decide dejar a Vader vivir y seguir el plan de Kota, en ese momento, juno se encuentra inconsiente por el impacto de la caida, PROXY intentava revivirla paero era muy tarde (o eso creian) porque, Juno beso a Starkiller. Antes de iniciar su viaje hacia Dantooine, la pricesa Leia Organa contacto a Juno y a Kota para verificar el proceso de translado de Vader, mientras que en la nave de Starkiller, en la sala de carga, estaba amarrado e inmovil el Lord Sith Darth Vader, mientras que Starkiller le dice que al fin se habia liberado de el para siempre, pero Vader le dijo: "Mientras la chica siga viva, yo siempre te controlare" Luego Starkiller vuelve a la cabina de mando con Juno para iniciar su viaje juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando salen de la atmosfera de Kamino, so observan naves y cruceros imperiales destruidos por las fuerzas de la alianza rebelde, y a la vez muchas naves se dispersan en todas direcciones para enganar a cualquier enemigo que intente buscar a Vader Y con activar la velocidad luz, el Rogue Shadow desaparece, aunque la nave de Boba Fett al parecer la persigue. Si Starkiller decide eliminar a Vader, un clon (de Starkiler) lo elimina por la espalda, Vader le dice a Starkiller que el proceso de clonacion no fue imperfecto. Starkiller ve a Juno, y muere, Vader le dice al clon de Starkiller que busque a la alianza, y la destruya. el clon se utiliza el caza de Starkiller y va a lavelocidad de la luz, buscando miembros de la alianza. Trailer El trailer muestra a un hombre encapuchado que camina por una sala, aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que está usando la Fuerza para destruir todo a su alrededor, mientras que las voces de Yoda y Darth Vader están hablando sobre los caminos luminoso y oscuro. Con el conflicto de las voces, el hombre parece cada vez más confundido y frustrado, y la destrucción que deja a su paso se hace más caótica. El hombre se detiene cuando se escucha la voz de Juno Eclipse, bajando la capucha,es Galen Marek. Él entra en un escenario mientras que un rancor muerto es lanzado y cae cerca de él. Una enorme bestia aparece entonces en la puerta y Galen carga su rayo de la Fuerza antes de disparar a la extraordinaria bestia. Posteriormente, saca dos sables de luz y salta hacia la bestia, hiriéndola con el sable de luz. El color se desvanece y los sables de luz se convierten en el número romano "II" detrás del logo de The Force Unleashed.Para ver el otro trailer buscar en youtube:star wars: the force unleashed 2 E3 Personajes * Sam Witwer como Galen Marek/Starkiller - Es el único personaje que aparece físicamente en el trailer, y el único confirmado que aparecerá en el juego. Galen parece haber sobrevivido a la confrontación en la Estrella de la Muerte y es visto combatiendo en una arena de un planeta desconocido. En el trailer han pasado 6 meses desde la muerte del original. Al parecer el planeta del trailer es Kamino. Fuentes oficiales confirman que esta allí porque es un clon del original Starkiller y que Darth Vader lo clonó. Apariciones *Darth Vader *Yoda |creatures= *Rancor *Gorog |droids= *HolodroideGamePro #261, June 2010 |events= *Guerra Civil Galáctica |locations= right|thumb|200px|Marek salta hacia el Gorog. *Bespin **Ciudad Nube *Dagobah **Cueva del Lado OscuroGamePro #261, June 2010 *Cato Neimoidia *Kamino **Ciudad Tipoca |organizations= *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Comandante *Imperio Galáctico **Soldado de Asalto **Soldado de salto *Orden Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Orden de los Lores Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith **Lord Sith |species= *Humano **clon *Kaminoano *Especie de Yoda |vehicles= *AT-ST *TIE Avanzado x1 de Darth VaderGamePro #261, June 2010 *Caza TIE *Sombra Furtiva |technology= *Armadura **Armadura de Darth Vader **Armadura de Soldado de Asalto *Tanque de clonación *Cibernética **Armadura de Darth Vader *Sable de luz |miscellanea= *La Fuerza **Truco mental **Lado oscuro de la Fuerza ***Rayo de la Fuerza *Combate con sables de luz **Niman/Jar'Kai }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *exclusivo de debut de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II en GameTrailers.com *De VGAs: Sequels Announced for Force Unleashed, True Crime at Kotaku.com de:The Force Unleashed II en:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II pl:The Force Unleashed II pt:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Categoría:Videojuegos de LucasArts Categoría:The Force Unleashed